Raditz's Loss and Reunion
by MysticTech
Summary: The day Planet Vegeta blew up, Raditz goes through a terrible loss. But happiness returns when he dies. Who knew you could find happiness in death? Humor/Romance/Tragedy


i do not own dbz

The planet was exploding. He had to get out of there! Raditz grabbed his long time best friends hand and ran as fast as he could. His friend was a 15 year old Saiyan named Pinchi. She had black eyes and long red hair that had a ponytail at the bottom. They had grown up together, friends since birth. They both were low level Saiyans, never given a chance to prove themselves. Explosions sounded everywhere. Frieza's croonies were everywhere! Frieza had let run wild, killing as much as they pleased without destroying the entire population. They ran through the woods faster than they had as kids. They ran into Dodoria and some others. "COME ON!" Raditz lifted her up into the air and the shot off over the kingdom. "We have to fly faster! The Space Pods aren't much farther!" Pinchi screamed. Raditz would do whatever it took to get her to safety. Unfortunately, the ran into a tall, pink, space warrior. If you had seen him, you would say he looked a lot like a mix of Majin Buu and the skinny one of the Para Para Brothers.

"Where you goin kiddies? The parties just getting started." He yelled, shooting a blue ki ball at them. The couple was grazed, but it sent them both toppling to the ground. "Ahh!"

"Don't tell me you're scared!" Raditz tried to crawl over to where Pinchi had fallen, but a boom was put atop his back. "You're runnin away?" He had a country accent. "I know how you feel buddy. I'm Caltowa, but you can call me Cal. I see yer friend is hurt." He took his boot off Raditz back, force lifted from him. Raditz gasped from the pressure being gone, it had almost caused him to suffocate.

"D-don't t-touch her!" He stuttered. The man turned around, and bent down to his level on the ground whispering, "Oh, I won't touch a hair on her pretty little head." Pinchi managed to get up, and attacked Cal.

"What the-?"

He flung her off and she hit a tree. Though the blast had done a toll on him, Raditz felt a burst of adrenaline run through his veins. He jumped on the attackers back, catching off balance like Pinchi did, flinging him over his shoulder. He helped Pinchi up, and they both tried to run, but as they turned around, Cal stood in front of them looking irate. He raised his finger up, shooting a huge ki ball. Before anyone could move, Pinchi was shot right through the stomach, giant whole lay where it used to be. Raditz gasped, as she fell over. He caught her in his arms. He was in shock. His best friend, shot right in front of him and he did nothing to stop it. He screamed angrily, tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks. He'd never had to go through things like this before! He didn't know how to react, but it came to him naturally. He got up, and face Cal, who was laughing insanely. Raditz flew towards him at an amazing speed, feeling an amazing power flow through him. RAGE. That was the power he felt. He flew so fast, Cal never saw it coming. The Saiyans head impacted his stomach, sending him flying back into a tree. Cal was dazed, but had time to look up before the next blow. He was gaping at Raditz, point up at something. Raditz ignored and rapidly punched him in the stomach. He flung the enemy into the air, and flew faster than ever before, flying right through his stomach/ "THIS. ISN'T. HAPPENING!" He screamed, but Raditz shot a ki ball down at him, incinerating Cal.

Raditz stood there for a few moments, feeling like he was forgetting something, being to happy about his win. "Oh damnit Pinchi!" He screamed and flew down to where Pinchi was holding her stomach. He was surprised how she was still alive. He picked her up into his arms, her legs still on the ground. Tears returned to eyes as they slid down both his and Pinchis cheek. "You did it." She smiled weakly, putting her hand on his cheek. "I love you Raditz. You did it." He thought she was delirious, not sure what he had done. Defeated Cal?

"There's still time! We can get you to the medical center!"

She shook her head. "Run. There's no time. I'm gone. Goodbye Raditz." She kissed his lips, falling back a second afterward, her eyes closed. "NO!" Raditz hugged her, knowing she was gone. "NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" He sat there for a little while, rocking back and forth her body still in his hands. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he blasted a whole in the ground and put her body inside. Covering it up, he took a small pendent from her neck. He took off a small piece from his armor, and put it on her chest.

"You will forever be in my heart Pinchi... I love you."

He flew to the space pods, and quickly got in one, shooting off. He had to get to Frieza's ship. He didn't want anything to do with him though. He was a bigger asshole then he let on. Raditz looked out the window to see a giant ball heading towards Planet Vegeta. 'A meteor!' He thought. Its impact on the planet sent him spiraling out of control. He was slung into the wall of the ship and into a small opening. He got out, wondering where Vegeta and Nappa were. He gasped when he saw the destruction. The "meteor had destroyed his beloved planet. He cursed loudly, slamming his hands against the wall. 'Pinchi...' He thought. 'Whats happening?

YEARS LATER IN HFIL

"H-hey! LET ME GO!" Raditz was flung into a dark pit. He had tried to run away from his judgement, bit was caught by the gaurds. "AAAAAAAAH!" He tried to fly but some magical thing King Yemma had put up made it impossible. He hit the ground hard, face first. "Ow..." He rubbed his head and looked around. There were Saiyans! He gasped as he saw some playing cards, ping pong, and pule. He ran over and looked around. He didn't see her anywhere! Raditz slumped against a wall, giving up already. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. The smiling face of Pinchi. He almost fell over from the shock. "PINCHI! You scared me!"

"How'd you die you lunk head? I missed you!" She pulled him into a kiss. Raditz broke it. "I'm so sorry Pinchi! I didn't save yo-" She put a finger on his mouth. "Shut it. You talk to much." She kissed him again, this time it lasted longer than before. "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

Excuse Raditz beign a bit OOC here. But That's my play on how he would react if his best friend died and reunion. What do you think Raditz achieved hm? :P


End file.
